I'm Man-Arctica!
I'm Man-Arctica! is episode 1a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. Man-Arctica arrives at the Fanlair to greet Fanboy and Chum Chum watching a movie based off of him, but when it ends, they are completly skeptical in Man-Arctica and don't believe it's him. He does everything in his power to get the boys to recognize him. (This is also the first episode of the second season) Plot The episode starts with Fanboy and Chum Chum watching "The Man-Arctica Movie". Suddenly, the real Man-Arctica busts through the door. He says to ask the best friends where a bathroom is. After using the restroom, Man-Arctica interupts the movie and Fanboy pushes him away. Man-Arctica gets confused and thinks Fanboy is glad to see him. The pair both laugh and Fanboy thinks it's another person pretending to be Man-Arctica. Fanboy calls him "Back Pack". Fanboy and Chum Chum leave for Oz Comix. Man-Arctica, who is not amused deploys to the comic store as well. Man-Arctica asks Oz if he recognizes him. Oz doesn't even know. To prove Oz that he knows him, Man-Arctica forces him to ask Man-Arctica related questions. He goes on a game show with Fanboy and Chum Chum called "Are You Man-Arctica?" hosted by Oz himself. Oz asks Fanboy and Chum Chum questions but not Man-Arctica. The game show ends with Fanboy as the winner. Man-Arctica drags Fanboy and Chum Chum to his secret lair, to prove that he is Man-Arctica Oz finishing the game show and mr hank muffin watching the show and says I love this show. at the igloo apparent, he unleashes Global Warmer from his frozen prison. Fanboy suddenly finds Man-Arctica's underwear his mother made him. It proves that Fanboy really knows Man-Arctica! Man-Arctica offers Fanboy and Chum Chum some of his stuff. The episode ends with Fanboy and Chum Chum leaving Man-Arctica's lair and Global Warmer destroys the lair as well. Transcript Gallery Trivia *This episode was originally supposed to come after "No Toy Story". *First season 2 appearance of Oz, Mr. Mufflin, Man-Arctica and Global Warmer. *If you look closely at the credits of "Are You Man-Arctica?" shortly after "An Oz-Harmonian Production", you can see the director of the episode's name, Tom King. *This is the first season 2 episode that Kyle does not appear nor mentioned. In fact, he won't appear until "Crib Notes". *It could be possible that Chum Chum's introduction line "In his fifth year of Mr. Mufflin's class" indicates Chum Chum is in fifth grade, or was just used for emphasis in his introduction. *This is the first episode of season 2 to air. Continuity *This marks the return of Global Warmer. *Fanboy's name wasn't said in the episode, but he was addressed by his game show name, "Fan-Arctica". *This is the second episode where Man-Arctica is the main character, first was "Stan Arctica". *This is the twentieth time the title of the episode is said. *Second episode using Man-Arctica's name. ("Man-Arctica the Ride") *Just like in the previous season premiere "Wizboy", the first line of the season starts with the word "And", someone is mistaken from someone else, and Fanboy and Chum Chum only appear as a supporting role. *Second time Fanboy speaks Spanish. ("Fanboy A'Hoy!") Goofs *In this episode, Fanboy and Chum Chum don't know Man-Arctica. But in previous episodes, they do. *On Nick.com, for a few days after and before the episode aired, the image for the "Breaking Wind" clip shared the same image as the "I Scream Extreme" clip from "Man-Arctica the Ride" *Fanboy had 100 points, but the last time he buzzed in he had 900 points. Therefore, when he was announced as winner, he had 1600 points, which is wrong, as the question was worth 100 points, so he should've finished with 1000 points. In addition, advancing up to 900 points before answering would be cheating, so he should've finished with 200 points, tying up with Chum Chum. Therefore, BOTH Fanboy and Chum Chum would've won. *Before Man-Arctica was asked the last question, he had no points, but while he was asked his score said "-100". *If Fanboy and Chum Chum were to use Man-Arctica's buzzer to buzz in, this should've given Man-Arctica points. *Trivial Continunity Error: At the end of the episode, Chum Chum said "I can't believe that we have met the real Man-Arctica!". However, in many other episodes, there was Man-Arctica merchandise in lots of places and mentioned his name a lot. Therefore, he should've said "I can't believe Man-Arctica was with us the whole time!". *When Fanboy says "Who cares?", his mouth doesn't move when he begins to talk BEFORE walking offscreen. *The movie is called "Man-Arctica: Cool As Ice", but at 2:01 Man-Arctica addresses the movie as "Man-Arctica: The Movie". Allusions *"Are You Man-Arctica?" is a spoof of the game "Are You Smarter than a 5th grader?". *'The Price Is Right' - When Oz is introduced as the host of "Are You Man-Arctica?", the “come on down” music to "The Price Is Right" is heard as background music. *'Cinderella' - Global Warmer says "Bibbity Bobbity Boo", the magic incantation the Fairy Godmother uses. *'The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy' — When Chum Chum says “42!”, this is a reference to the famous book where the answer to everything is 42, Cast * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Nika Futterman as Chum Chum and Baby * Jamie Kennedy as Kyle * Dyana Liu as Yo * Josh Duhamel as Oz * Jeff Glen Bennett as Man-Arctica, Global Warmer and Hank * Wyatt Cenac as Lenny :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with no female characters Category:Episodes with no background characters Category:Man-Arctica